


Burgled

by Roachbugg, TyJaxDrax



Series: OC Collabs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Burglary, Disguise, Kissing, M/M, Thief Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/TyJaxDrax
Summary: He bagged one more thing and it was then that he heard the keys slotting into the door. His friend said he was out for the whole damn night drinking! What the hell! Xander shot over towards the closet in the living room, having hidden the bag behind the long curtain by the window, easy grab and escape once the guy went to bed.





	Burgled

**Author's Note:**

> Xander Moran - KayReaper
> 
> Liev Dukov - Roachbugg

 

**Xander Moran                                       Liev Dukov**

Xander looked over the laptop, checking it out before bagging it. This was actually a pretty lame hit. A friend said that this guy was rich, a good person to thieve, but it turned out pretty underwhelming. He bagged another thing and another. It wasn't the best hit, but it would still get them some money. Xander was covered from head to boot in black, loose clothes. He was wearing a mask that covered half of his face and his hood was up, so all anyone would be able to see was his eyes. He bagged one more thing and it was then that he heard the keys slotting into the door. His friend said he was out for the whole damn night drinking! What the hell! Xander shot over towards the closet in the living room, having hidden the bag behind the long curtain by the window, easy grab and escape once the guy went to bed.

Liev stumbled through the door, nearly face planting. He let out a volley of curses in his native Russian language, yanking his keys out as he regained his balance. He tossed the keys in the bowl by the door. He shut the door behind him, locking it and then shuffled absently into the kitchen, filling a glass with water and drinking it down quickly. He stood at the sink, massaging his temples and trying to clear his blurry ass vision. He was fucking wasted. "You drink too much, Liev Dukov." He scolded himself, his Russian accent even thicker while intoxicated.

Xander stayed hidden for the moment, listening in on the guy and he'd admit that that was one helluva hot accent. He had a thing for accents. He internally huffed, shaking the thought away. He was there for a reason and it wasn't to be impressed by a fucking hot accent. He could see a bit of light coming through the narrow slits in the closet door and tried to peek to figure out where he was.

Liev dragged himself over to the stairs, passing by the closet and gripping the railing tightly, making his way up to his bedroom. "Fucking stair's, who designed house? Fucking Fitness instructor?" He shoved open the bedroom door, thankfully not stumbling into the room this time. His bed had never looked so inviting, and he didn’t even bother with pyjamas. _Fuck that._ He stripped off his shirt, tossing it across the room, his belt following soon after. Finally, he toed off his shoes and stripped off his Jeans, diving on the bed in nothing but his tight Captain America underwear. Liev hugged his pillow like it was the world's best lover. "Sweet bed, you'd never reject me." He muttered, burying his face in the pillow.

Xander waited for a little. The guy went upstairs and he was sure that that meant he'd headed to bed He'd give it a moment before stepping out because he was sure that the littlest bit of sound would probably alert him, regardless of him being wasted. He stepped out of the living room closet and looked towards the stairs, keeping his ears open and sharp. He was up there earlier, checking over what he could bag. He reached into his pocket for his phone, wanting to let his friend know that he needed to bail and needed a lift. Fuck! He searched his pocket, and then patted himself down. He fucking left it up in the guy's room! He'd called his friend to let him know that he found a shit ton of those awesome old Captain America comics. They were fucking vintage. _Fuck_ , he had to go upstairs and get it, but the guy was there! Shit fuck fuck shit... Xander shook his head, internally cursing and hitting himself. He huffed and silently headed towards the stairs, gradually climbing them.

Liev rolled over onto his back, his head still swimming from his intoxication. He covered his eyes with his arm, letting out an annoyed groan. He couldn't sleep if the house kept spinning! He really wished the hot guy back at the bar hadn't rejected him, he was so fucking horny and the rejection had driven him to drink far more than he anticipated. He slid one of his hands under the waistband of his underwear. He rubbed his half aroused cock, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep without blowing a load first.

Xander quietly stalked across the hallway, seeing the light in the room peeking through, lighting up the outside of the room. He stepped up to the door and pressed himself against the wall beside the door. He could hear sounds in there. He was still awake. Fuck. He leaned a little so that he could see inside and almost immediately pulled himself back after seeing the mess of a guy on the bed, messing with himself. For fuck sake. He hoped he'd cum fast and then sleep. He needed to get his damn phone. He felt a tiny bit of heat reach his face.

Liev pulled the waistband of his underwear down, tucking it under his balls. He closed his fist around his cock, letting out a moan as he pulled the foreskin back and forth over the head of his uncut member. He took his time, jerking himself slowly almost absentmindedly. Focused more on trying to force his head to clear than to make himself orgasm quickly.

Xander rolled his head and huffed again, there was heat gradually bubbling in his stomach and this really wasn't the best time. Seriously the only way he'd be able to get in there was if he made noise. That- was actually a good idea. He quietly darted across the hall and into the bathroom. He could easily just make a sound in there, hide behind the door and wait until he showed up. Come up behind him, knock him out, or scare him. He stepped in and looked over to the bath. It was across from the door, so he could hide behind it. He reached out and flicked one of the hair shampoo bottles into the bath, it made a loud cluttering noise. He then slipped behind the door.

Liev jumped, hearing a noise from the bathroom. "What the fuck?" He stood up, swaying slightly as he crossed the hallway, flipping on the bathroom light and stepping through the door. He was fully naked and hard but he didn't care. He saw the culprit, a shampoo bottle had fallen into the tub. He muttered curses under his breath, walking forward fully into the room and bending over to pick it up.

Xander then took his chance and darted out, wrapping an arm tightly around his upper arms and chest, keeping him still with a gloved hand immediately covering his mouth. He was a good few inches taller than him, and bigger with muscle. He held him tight and easy.

Liev's heart raced and he struggled against the intruder. He fought and wiggled as much as he could, but he was still drunk and his assailant was taller and stronger than him. "Please don't kill me." he tried to say against the hand over his mouth. What came out was mostly "Pl.. don.. k mmm."

"Shhh shhh shhh" he tried shushing, his arms staying where they were, even with the lacklustre struggling. He gave a light grunt and put some pressure on the guy's mouth, making his head tilt backwards so that the guy could see his covered face and hoodie over his head, his eyes the only thing he could see.

Liev went still, staring up into the intruder's eyes his own filled with panic. He didn't have the eyes of a killer, but that did little assuage his fear.

He smirked under the mask. The guy had a pretty decent face. He was a pretty boy. The dyed hair should've given that away. "Not gonna kill you." he purposely made his voice a tad deeper, grittier. He was meant to knock him out, but for some odd reason, he wasn't

Liev let his breathing slow, the guy sounded like he was being genuine and he hadn't actually hurt him yet. He needed to stay calm not to do anything to provoke the guy. "What do you want." He tried to speak again, but it still just came out as unintelligible mumbles.

He understood a part of that and just rolled with it. "I was stupid and left my phone in your room where you were just jerking off that pretty dick of yours." he quirked a brow, glancing down over his shoulder at the ....harder dick? Was he getting turned on by this or something?

So he was a burglar then. Liev held still, his dick hard and aching between his legs. He blushed a little at the compliment. His traitorous cock was harder than it had been before, he had a thing for being held tightly while being fucked.

"Something tells me you like the whole... hold you tight-fuck you from behind thing," he smirked harder under the mask and held him tighter, the hand lifting from his mouth slowly, just in case he decided to yell. He ran the gloved hand down the guy's neck.

Liev moaned in spite of himself, for a burglar this guy was very sensual. "You can take whatever you want, just don't hurt me." He had never been this scared and this horny at the same time before in his life.

Fear boner. The guy had a fear boner and that was just as pleasant as it sounded. He just kept staring at him as he reached down and cupped his dick and sac, fondling through the thick glove. He'd question why he was even doing this, but the warmth of his skin and his growing cock spoke for itself.

He moaned as the coarse material played with his throbbing erection. He was slowly calming down. If they guy was going to kill him, he had plenty of opportunities. If the guy wanted to jerk him off and rob him, he was all right with that as long as he got out of it alive. He leaned his head back against the guy's shoulder and closed his eyes as he was jerked off. It felt excellent despite the lingering fear clawing at his subconscious.

He shifted his gloved hand so that it was wrapped around his cock. He started stroking with a loose grip, wanting to keep him going for a while so that he could jerk off too, hell, on the guys back when he'd bent over the bath would do nicely.

Liev groaned, gyrating his hips and seeking more pleasure. There was probably something fundamentally wrong with him for being turned on by this... But he'd dwell on that later.

Xander continued to stroke him lightly, being a bit of a tease with how loose the grip actually was. He buried his masked mouth and nose into the guy's neck, pressing in like he was almost nuzzling him. He subconsciously pressed his hips forward into the guys', his camo pants not doing a good job on actually hiding the big tent that was now pressing in between the guy's cheeks. He was actually turned on by all of this and that wasn't even the weird part. This pretty boy was turned on with a fucking fear boner and he was debating on whether was funny, or just fucking hot.

He felt the hardness press against his ass and swallowed thickly, the other guy was turned on by this too? He rutted his ass back against the other guy a bit, figuring his chance of survival probably went way up if he got the guy off. He was enjoying this, and the fear made it hotter, which did not make sense. He was going to get therapy after this, he had apparently lost his mind. Or maybe he was too drunk and too horny to care.

Xander pulled his hand up, the fingers of the gloves pointing towards the guy's mouth. "Pull it off." prepping the guy would help. He didn't want to go in raw because he knew that that would be a horrible sensation and he wasn't that kind of guy, regardless of thieving from him. Xander was a decent dude if you ignored the fact that he broke into places and stole shit for cash.

Liev pulled the guy's glove off as instructed. He dropped his hand back to his side, standing stock still and letting the guy do what he wanted.

Xander used his now bare hand to give the guy a few strokes with his warm hand, giving a decent squeeze before letting go and reaching under his mask to soak his fingers with his spit. He then reached between them and pressed at his hole with the tips of his fingers, pressing them in pretty slow.

Liev let out a high whimper, the guy's actual skin on his cock felt way fucking better than the glove. He let his body relax as the guy was actually very considerate and gentle as he slid his fingers in Liev's hole. Under different circumstances, this guy was probably one of those passionate, sensual lovers. _Maybe he's not a bad person, he just steals stuff to get by?  Everybody had a story, and not all criminals are evil people. He knew a good way to test the guy's character._ "If I asked you to stop, would you?"

He paused for a second, his fingers just curving lightly on his walls. "I would," he muttered deeply, his arm loosening around his frame to get a better hold. "I break in and steal shit, but I don't rape," he added to justify himself a little.

Any fear left in his body left, to be replaced with pure arousal. "Then don't stop." Everything he owned was material possessions, and he could easily replace. He relaxed against the other man, pressing back against his fingers with a needy groan.

Xander smirked again and pushed the finger into the knuckles. He curled and twisted his digits inside, splaying to stretch him open. "I figured you didn't want me to." he chuckled, the forced deep voice falling away. He started thrusting them, feeling his puckered hole start opening up. "Wanna take my dick?" he'd bet that was a stupid question.

"Yes." Liev hiss, rocking back against the fingers harder. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been fucked by a guy whose face he hadn't even seen.

Xander slipped his fingers out, giving his hole a flick. "Got lube?" he decided to finally ask as he massaged his thumb in and out of the hole to give him some sensation.

Liev reached over and opened the cabinet hidden behind the mirror, handing the guy a small bottle of lube. He took a deep breath, he didn't know how big the guy was. Liev wasn't sure what to expect, which made things more thrilling if he was being honest.

Xander held the bottle as he unbuttoned his fly and tugged the zip down. He was glad he always went commando. He used his ungloved hand to simply uncap the bottle and spread it over his bigger than average cock. He capped it and tossed it aside, spreading it all over by stroking himself. What he had left on his hand, he lathered over the guy's hole, sticking his fingers in and out to spread it.

Liev groaned in aroused impatience. "C'mon, fuck me already." Unless this guy had an elephant trunk in his pants, he could take it. He needed to get off, he was so turned on. _Confused_ , and turned on, but more turned on than confused by his actions.

Xander chuckled and slipped his fingers free to line the huge head of his dick up with his hole. He actually doubted that two finger stretching would be enough, but he was literally asking for it. He pressed it against him, already feeling his hole start to stretch around him. He was trying to be as gentle as possible.

Liev groaned as the big cock stretched his hole. "God, you’re big." He pressed back, so the head fully breached him. He cried out, slipping an arm free for grasping the edge of the sink for support. It hurt, but it wasn't unbearable. He slowly pressed back against the guy until his ass was flush with his pelvis. To his credit, the other man didn't move, letting Liev take control, which was wonderfully considerate. "Give me a moment," He panted, his accent thickening again as it tended to do during intense arousal as well.

"That fuckin' accent is makin' it hard," he spoke his mind for a second, a crooked smirk curving at his lips. He pulled off his other glove and rested his bare hands on the guy's hips, holding him still for stability. He swallowed thickly, feeling the heat wrapped around his dick and it was so damn glorious. He was so damn tight it was insane and intense. Easily one of the best holes he's topped.

"My accent turns you on?" He took a deep breath again, letting his muscles relax. "You can move, just go slow." He hadn't taken any one this big in a while, and he was never really the type who liked rough brutal sex. He wanted sensual, passionate sex. It was way better, which was difficult to get, especially from strangers.

"I heard your accent before I saw you and it's one helluva intense turn on." he assured as he started a decently slow rhythm, pulling to the head and slowly slipping back in, like an arm in a tight sleeve. It was hard to actually stay at the pace, but he managed it, ever so slowly picking it up, but not enough to hurt. His hands were still at his hips, holding firmly, but not enough to bruise.

"Spasibo" **_Thank You_ ** _._ Liev said, making his voice as sultry as possible when speaking his mother tongue. He rocked his hips back in time with the other guys thrusts, groaning as his pleasure increased. He was so satisfyingly full and enjoyed the slowly building pace. It was a crescendo like music starting soft and slow then getting faster and harder. "For a criminal, you are a very considerate top." He let go of the sink, his hand squeezing the hand gripping his left hip in a sign of appreciation.

"Bad guy on the street, nice guy in the sheet. Or well... in the bathroom." he scoffed lightly, his thrusts getting easier from the adjusting. He was slipping in and out easier and faster. There was still so much friction with it and with the speed, it was sending sharp and hot sparks to his groin, the pit of his stomach heating up fast. Xander reached a hand around the guys waist, taking hold off his cock and he started stroking.

Liev groaned, rocking his hips back faster to meet the thrusts driving into his prostate. He joined the guy's hand on his cock with his own, stroking himself with both their hands. It felt so amazing; he hadn't been fucked like this in far too long. He felt his orgasm building deep in his core until it suddenly burst out of him. Liev cried out, clamping down on the cock buried inside him as he spilled his seed all over their conjoined hands. "Blyad'!" **_Fuck!_ **

"Jesus fuck." he grunted as he felt the pressure enclose on him. The heat shot through him and into the guy just as he tried to pull out. He coated his inner walls and from the lower half of his back and ass, leaking down the back of his thighs. He cleared his throat and panted lightly, eyeing the guy over. He stood straight and leaned over to grab a towel, running the soft fabric over his cock in one swift movement, cleaning himself with that one stroke. he then wiped over the guys back, ass and thighs, cleaning up what he could before wiping his hand and handing the guy the towel.

"Thank you," He panted breathlessly. He didn't mean just for the towel either. He turned around, regarding the guy curiously. "What happens now?" Liev asked, wiping the cum from his body and tossing the towel in the hamper. If the guy just wanted to take what ever valuables he wanted and leave, Liev would let him. He wouldn't even bother reporting it, he could replace every item in his home tomorrow with no impact on his finances at all.

"Hell if I know. This hasn't actually happened before." Xander shrugged. He actually didn't want to steal the shit anymore. This had been pretty damn awesome and he was happy with just sex instead of the stuff. His friend could suck an egg. "Gonna report me?"

"No, why do you do this though? Steal from people?" He was curious. This guy wasn't a terrible human being, so he was genuinely curious as to why he stole from anyone. He had to have some need for more money than he could earn quickly through legal means.

Xander huffed, his shoulders slouching. "Daddy dearest left before I was born and my ol' lady's a drunk and junkie. Most of the money we get, she spends on her fix." he shrugs. "How else am I gonna pay for our house." he pocketed his hands. Since he wasn't going to report him, it was risky, but he was tempted to pull his mask down.

Liev crossed his arms and gave the other man a sympathetic smile. "I suppose that's fair. I could help you, you seem like a good person and you are a great fuck. I'd rather not hear about you getting caught and arrested. Or killed by some homeowner who comes home too soon. I inherited a vast fortune from an uncle I'd never even met. Apparently I was his closest living relative. Perhaps with your financial burdens taken care of, you can get your mother some help?" Maybe he was crazy, but Liev genuinely wanted to help this guy. It would be a wild story to tell his grandkids in the future, assuming he had any.

"I honestly couldn't give two fucks about her. But she's my mom, you know?" he shrugged. Why was he even explaining any of this. "I don't wanna put you out or anything, dude." he took the risk and dropped his hood, the low bunned hair now free and he pulled his mask down, revealing his face to him. "Maybe I should become your personal sex slave and get paid that way." he scoffed bemusedly.

"Did you miss the part were i'm rich?" Liev chuckled, "It wouldn't put me out in the slightest. I don't believe in sex slaves, but I don't really have any friends or anyone for that matter here in America. Having sex with you would just be a bonus. Nothing wrong with giving gifts to your friends, right?"

"I grew up believing I had to earn it, and I'm set on that. I'm gonna have to do something for that kinda cash, man." he smirked. "And I'm one helluva a fuck for you." Xander hinted with a crooked brow.

"Alright, then you can be my paid house boy then. A lot of old queens do that right? Hire sexy young men to keep them company and take care of them? So consider it a job offer." Liev smiled, admiring the guys face. He was really fucking handsome. Who ever thought a really hot guy would just break into his house.

"I accept without thinkin' twice." He grinned. Hell, he had a job. Finally. No one really hired him because of his mother's rep. "M' Xander." he held out a hand. It was a bit for the whole introductions shit. They were way passed that at this point.

"Liev Dukov," He brought the offered hand up to his lips and kissed it with a smile. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Xander."

That honestly took him aback and he quirked a brow high. He was about to comment on it, but thought otherwise. Instead, he pulled back the hand and grabbed the back of his neck, dragging him into an open mouthed kiss, Xander's tongue slipping into Liev's mouth.

Liev moaned, kissing the taller man back and letting their tongues dance as they explored one another. He wrapped his arms around the broader frame, letting his hands roam across his back and shoulders. He really hoped this didn't bite him in the ass, the guy was hot and sweet and literally the best top he'd ever met.


End file.
